deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Cold
Captain Cold is a villain from DC Comics, most commonly one of the arch-enemies of the Flash. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Captain America vs Captain Cold (Completed) * Captain cold vs Frost * Captain Cold Vs. Esdeath * Mei vs Captain Cold * Captain Cold Vs Sub Zero * Yoshikage Kira vs Captain Cold * Captain Cold vs The Shocker Battles Royale * Bob6114's Season 1 Loser Part 2 (Completed) Group Battles * Sinister Six vs. Rogues Batlle Record Spoiler-Free= Battle Record WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= * Wins: 0 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 '''Possible Opponents' * Gambit (Marvel) * Glacius (Killer Instinct) * Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) * Ice Climbers * Jango Fett (Star Wars) * Kuzan (One Piece) * Lucy Kuo (inFAMOUS) History Leonard Snart grew up with an abusive, drunkard father. Through his beatings, his father taught him emotion was a weakness and a cold-heart would take him further. His grandfather protected him and whisked him away to his ice cream truck. It was cold, but one of the only places Leonard felt safe. Only when he was older, did he eventually run away from home. Through a life of crime, he was eventually caught and placed in jail by the Flash. Seeking to counter the Flash, Snart researched an article that theorized that the emissions of a cyclotron could interfere with the Flash's speed. Using a stolen cyclotron, Snart constructed a gun which shot ice that reduced temperatures to absolute zero. Snart then called himself Captain Cold. Death Battle Info Though a regular human, Cold can hold his own in a fight bare-handed and throw humans through stone walls without too much effort. Cold's strongest traits are his high intellect and ability to formulate plans for any situation, making him both an effective leader and a threat to metahumans like the Flash. Despite dropping out of high school, Leonard has repeatedly shown an advanced knowledge of various subjects, including biology, cryogenics and engineering. He also has an unusually adept memory, being capable of memorizing the details of every job before mobilizing simply by analyzing the information. This also allows him to know how his Cold Gun works and how to repair it. While he follows a no-kill policy which he enforces in his fellow Rouges, he does make exceptions. Pre-New 52 * Real Name: Leonard "Len" Snart * Gender: Male * Affiliation: Rogues, Secret Society of Super Villains; formerly Suicide Squad, Golden Snowball Recoveries * Occupation: Professional criminal; formerly teacher Abilities *Leadership *Marksmanship *Tactical Analysis New 52 * Real Name: Leonard "Len" Snart * Gender: Male * Affiliation: Rogues; formerly Secret Society of Super Villains, Injustice League, LexCorp, Justice League * Occupation: Professional criminal Powers as a Metahuman Snart, and the Rogues, gave their weapons to Dr. Elias in order to fuse their DNA with their weapons. Doing so gave Leonard the ability to generate, control and stop molecular motion through ice & cold. Later, Snart had his enhanced DNA ripped from him by Deathstorm of the Crime Syndicate. Abilities *Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic) *Leadership *Marksmanship *Mechanical Engineering *Tactical Analysis *Thievery Gear * Cold Gun: A weapon that Snart developed himself while researching cryogenics, using S.T.A.R. Labs equipment to build it. Unlike normal freeze rays, the Cold Gun completely freezes a target at a molecular level with a beam that can reach absolute Zero. While it is designed to slowed the Flash down to turtle-like speeds, it can extremely fatal to a non-speedster. Cold is an extremely fast draw with his gun, and is able to draw and freeze officers and supervillains who already have their weapons drawn and aimed. ** Black Ice Gun: A weapon that Snart created by augmenting his Cold Gun with the Anti-Speedforce technologies of the Blackhole criminal cell, the weapon tapping into the energies of the Speed Force itself. More potent than the original Cold Gun, it enables Snart to painfully disrupt a Speedster's powers and hinder them in the most excruciating way possible. (New 52) **Cold field: Cold has a "Cold Field" around him at all times, thanks to his Cold Gun. The effectiveness of the field can be dialed depending on if he is with allies or enemies at the time. At elevated threat levels, the field's power is enough to freeze human limbs which get too close, and stop bullets midair. At its full power, the field can slow even the Flash down to a snail's pace, allowing Cold to hit him with a clear shot. *''Suit'': Cold wears a pair of modified blue goggles to protect his eyes from exposure to the flashes from the beam. The goggles also contain a secret radio let him communicate with his Rogues or listen to police scanners. He wears a specially-made parka designed to withstand his own extreme cold temperatures and move around easily. Feats * Outfreezes Mr. Freeze. *Killed Chillblaine, a younger man who stole his technology, with ease. *Using nothing but cold air around him, he shattered the arm of a man who tried to punch him *Flashfroze Tar Pit, a walking mass of molten tar with a core temperature of over 480 degrees Celsius (900 Fahrenheit) *Injured Superboy with his Cold Gun *Matched his gun with Superman's heat vision, and Heat Wave's gun, both of which can injure the friction-proof Flash *Flashfroze a skyscraper *Froze and killed the Top, who could break out of ice produced by Zatanna *Froze a Black Lantern with a cold grenade. The resulting blast froze over an entire prison and trapped the Lantern forever. *Earned the allegiance of the human-hating Gorilla Grodd *His actions against the Crime Syndicate once made him a honorary member of the Justice League. Flaws *He has a strict policy against killing, especially women, children and popular metahumans. He is not afraid to abandon this rule if the situation gets too frustrating or personal. *Can be a control freak *While having metahuman abilities, he couldn't drink because most alcohols froze in his hand Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Gallery 2009499-captain_cold.jpg|An example of the power of the Cold Field 2009505-captain_cold_gun.jpg|Do NOT compare him to Mr. Freeze Captain_Cold_New_52.png|Cold in the New 52 continuity Captain_Cold.png|Captain Cold in the live-action Arrowverse series. 1231966-735263_cold_super.jpg|Cold is the only one with tech capable of reaching absolute zero captainccoldfreeze-1.png|An established hierarchy coldsuperman.png maxresdefault (9).jpg|Captain Cold as seen in Injustice 2 Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Injustice characters Category:Male Category:Supervillains Category:Tragic Villains Category:Villains Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Technology users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Marksman Category:Justice League Members Category:Legion of Doom Members